


Infringement

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Triggers, again some mentions of PTSD and flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins are back together, and that means learning to deal with one another again after separations and changes.</p><p>Mean while, pirates attack a certain engineer's convoy as they move through space.<br/>Those poor, poor, pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infringement

In the month since Voltron’s paladins were reunited the tally was as thus:

**_ Allura—One time _ **

**_ Shiro —Once time* _ **

**_ Coran— Two times _ **

**_ Hunk— Two times _ **

**_ Pidge— Three times _ **

**_ Lance—Twelve times _ **

What were these tallies of, one might wonder.

“ **For the last time, Lance, keep your hands off**!”

“Ouch! Why are you always being a grumpy ca-hey!”

_**Lance—Thirteen times.**_

 Keith snarled at Lance, as he had, once again, tried to touch Keith’s ears without permission. The others learned fairly fast that you did not touch the resident Galra paladin’s ears without asking politely first. Nine times out of ten, Keith would flatly tell the asker “No.” That tenth time, however, if he was in a good mood, he would relent and allow whomever had just asked to pet his ears.

Hence, the tallies.

Pidge was keeping of how many times they and the rest of the crew had driven the Red Paladin to actually swipe at them with his claws. The only crew member who had gotten away with occasionally scratching Keith’s ears was Shiro, but that was due to a bad reaction the one time Keith had scratched him.

————————————————— ———————————————— ———

_ It had been ten days since everyone had reunited and Pidge no longer had to force theirself to remember that the Galra entering the room was Keith. It was actually starting to get harder for them to picture Keith as his half-Galra self. Also in that time, Keith had swatted at them, like a cat, twice for trying to pet his ears. In Pidge’s defense, they were really, really soft. Hunk had been swatted at once, Coran twice, Lance five times, and even Princess Allura once, but Keith had thought it had been another one of Lance’s attempts. _

_ When he realized it had been Allura he apologized profusely but she waved it off and mentioned she should have known better than to touch a Galra’s ears without asking. _

_ ——————————————————————————— ———————————————————— _

_ Lance was sneaking up on Keith, with another attempt whenever Shiro caught him by the collar. _

_ “Lance, knock it off will you?” Shiro said. Lance sighed. Keith relaxed and that was when Shiro struck and Keith swatted at him. The claws connected and Shiro went down. _

_ “Shiro? Shiro!” Keith moved to help whenever he realized what had happened. Shiro was pale and shaking, backing away from Keith. The Red Paladin looked stricken before he bolted from the room. _

_ Hunk, also in the room, had managed to snap Shiro out of the flashback. _

_ —————————————————————————————— —————————————— _

_ Keith didn’t come out of his room for three days. _

————————————————————————— ————————

Out of guilt over triggering Shiro, Keith let the Black Paladin get away with messing with his ears. Pidge made another tally in their note book as Lance backed out of claw range. Hunk was laughing at Lance’s newest scratch across the back of his hand.

“This had better not scar,” Lance complained.

“If it does, it’s because you keep invading Keith’s personal space,” Shiro said as he arrived to see the after math. Keith immediately straightened into a less threatening posture and braced for the ear/fur ruffle Shiro had seemed to get into the habit of doing. It’s not that Keith minded it, per say, but he hadn’t liked being touched before his capture. After….but it seemed to help Shiro deal with the fact Keith was now a Galra. If it helped Shiro, he’d deal with it.

—————————————————————— ————————————————— ————

Lance was singing, off key and in Spanish, as he got himself a snack from the kitchen,

“Cuando me enamoro aveces desespero, cuando me enamoro, cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro se detiene el tiempo, me viene el alma al cuerpo, sonrio, cuando me enamoro.”*

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but you’re a better pilot than you are a singer,” Keith said when he entered the kitchen, his ears against his head.

“I’m still a better singer than you!” Lance said.

“Probably,” Keith said with a shrug that sort of said ‘I-don’t-care.’

“We’re rivals, Mullet Mane!” Lance said.

“I don’t even have a mullet any more,” Keith said as he got himself a glass of water. Silence fell over the kitchen as Lance ate and Keith drank his water.

“What does she look like?” Lance said. Keith blinked at him. “Your mom. Is she furry like you or lizard-y like him?”

“She’s like me,” Keith said.

“So, do you look like her?” Lance said, “I hope not, because that’d be unfortunate, her looking like you.” Keith rolled his eyes before he left the room. He briefly wondered where his mother was, but he was immediately distracted by Lance resuming butchering that song.

————————————————————————— ————————

“Captain!” Twyla pulled her ship into a sharp roll to avoid disabling shots as she and her convoy were under attack. They were a group of engineers that were constantly in motion maintaining space stations and orbital habitation units, the sizes of small moons, but they also serviced the fleets attached to these Galra settlements. So that meant they were lightly armed and vulnerable to attacks. Piracy was a growing problem in the Galra Empire. Then again, when you spread this far, there are bound to be problems in trying to patrol all of space.

“Status report, Lieutenant!” Twyla snapped as she pulled off a tricky maneuver that caused one of the small pirate fighters to fire upon the main Pirate Ship.

“We lost Harnal’s ship andIlyria and Goleon’s ships. I’m almost free, and I’ll—.”

“No. Get out of here, get to a base and alert the fleet. If these pirates are wise, they’ll take me alive,” Twyla said.

“Captain—.”

“That’s an order, all of you. Break free and get out of here, I’ll start to draw their fire. There’s a reason my ship has bite and yours do not. GO!” Twyla activated her lasers and began to return fire the moment the remaining five ships of her convoy broke free. She charged at the main ship only to pull up at the last second, raking the starboard prow with laser fire. Since her ship was not a proper Galran fighter ship, she did mere surface damage. She could hear her awful brother Lotor now, gloating about his Galaxy Class Vessel. She barely avoided a shot from another of the fighters but it was getting more and more difficult. She took out three of the ships chasing her before she was caught in a tractor beam.

“We intercepted your transmissions, Galra whore. Why would it be wise for us to spare you? You’ve killed three of my best pilots,” it was a gravely voice that made Twyla think he was probably a lizard like species.

“You know, I crashed on this quaint little world once and in their space fleet there is this tradition of the giving of coins. Whomever has the highest coin wins and the lowest one buys the other drinks. If I were to give a coin, only one from Zarkon himself would outrank me,” Twyla said.

“You’re that important, you chltaza?”

“You are addressing Her Royal Highness Princess Twyla of the House of Zarkon, you fool,” Twyla said, “His Ninth Daughter, and incidentally his youngest daughter.”

———————— ——————————————————

Twyla’s ship was tractored in and she exited the craft hands above her head. Her guess had been wrong. He was a large furry large alien with small rounded ears on top of his head and beady black eyes. A lot like the Grizzly Bears of Earth, but his face was flatter and he had a very, very large gun in his clawed hands and his fur was green. A species she hadn’t encountered before.

“Check her ship and make sure this chltaza isn’t lying to save her hide,” he growled. A smaller version of himself, a juvenile perhaps, scurried aboard her ship and came out with her identification chips. Her Royal one and her Military one. The Royal one projected her information, such as age, date of birth, which wife was her mother, and her rank as an Imperial Princess. The Military ID showed her Name, Age, Rank, Ship affiliation (her own vessel called Black Wind), and Job-Class.

“A Princess Engineer. I’m surprised Daddy let you this far out of his sites,” the Pirate Captain said.

“My father is currently conquering the universe, I don’t think he thought I could possibly be in danger so clearly inside Galra Space,” Twyla said, “Usually Pirates don’t raid this far in.” She stared him down and he looked away first. Ha!Twyla flexed her fingers, which made a light flash on her ship’s hull. There were more guns aimed at her but when nothing happened they relaxed. 

“How much ransom do you think she’ll fetch, boys?” The Pirate Captain asked his crew.

“Oh I didn’t tell you to spare me to ransom me. I’m the youngest of his children and he loves us all the same. It’s just we love each other in varying amounts and I’m the baby of my siblings.They’re the ones you have to worry about. I said it’d be wise to take me alive so that my brothers and sisters didn’t atomize you in a slow and painful manner,” Twyla said in a bored tone. Her eldest brother, Lotor being the exception to the rule, but her next to oldest brother Sinecline was super protective of her, as were her eight older sisters and six other older brothers, “The nearest colony settlement wasn’t far from here and if my crew were booking it at top speed, they arrived and reported my capture to the Empire and this particular sector is my big brother Arlioth’s to patrol and protect, and he should be worm holing in right about—.”

“Sir! Large inbound Galra cruiser has just appeared out of a worm hole!” Another pirate said. The Captain fired a blast at Twyla only to have her image shimmer and reappear next to him.

“Oh, I forgot, there are holographic projectors on my ship, my bad!” The Real Twyla was in her ship since the light flashed and used her ship’s lasers to blast the room. Against an armored ship, her lasers weren’t effective. Against living organisms, however…It wasn’t pretty. She blasted her way free and limped her ship into tractor range for her brother’s Star Crusher class vessel. Once aboard, the Pirate ship’s engines were destroyed and a small fleet of boarding shuttles were headed towards the pirate vessel. If the pirates were lucky, they’d be sent to the Gladiatorial arenas and not the Druids.

Twyla didn’t count on them being lucky.

——————————— ———————————

Twyla had barely disembarked her ship’s ramp whenever a light purple blur appeared and pulled her into a crushing hug. She gasped before he let her go. Arlioth had inherited their Father’s height, but his mother’s Night heritage, meaning his ears were more batlike than Twyla’s were. The light purple he was, Twyla would definitely call lavender.

“You owe me two new ID chips,” she said.

“You’ll get them on Doom. Father’s recalled you to his side. Since you’re the only one of us who is not a warrior for the empire, he wishes you to be where he can keep you safe,” Arlioth said. Twyla snorted.

“The real reason, big brother,” Twyla said.

Arlioth sighed and ran a clawed hand down his face. He sat on her ship’s ramp, head in his hands.

“He knows. He knows about your connection to the Red Paladin,” Arlioth said, “The Druid who purified his DNA pinged the galaxy wide databases and the Galra genes matched our family’s and once Haggar saw there was a hit in the system she checked the match. Why did you leave your child on such a back water world, Baby Sister?”

“When he was born, he didn’t look Galra. I thought it would be better to leave him with his alien father,” Twyla said.

“I don’t know if I can shield you from Father for this. It’s not like you’re like that traitor who fathered your mother,” Arlioth said, “You had no way of knowing your son would become an enemy of the empire.” There was some silence before Twyla spoke.

“I’m proud of him. I probably shouldn’t be but he lasted longer against our Father than most of our enemies could even dream. He’s nothing more than a half-grown cub reared on a primitive world who has barely been a Paladin for any length of time and he took on our Father,” Twyla said.

“I’m sort of proud of him too,” Arlioth said, “But if he isn’t captured and shown his proper place, Father will have no choice but to eliminate him.”

“He’s been captured once, he can be captured again,” Twyla said, “Though, if he’s anything like me, it will not be an easy capture.” Arlioth’s eyes widened.

“But if he is like you, then I know how to get him,” he said, “And you can fill me in on this alien male that was good enough to mate you, in case he thinks like him.”

“I have a have a gut feeling he is far more like me than Ji-hun for his own good,” Twyla said. Ji-hun had been the level-headed one in their relationship. Keith’s outbursts and rage were all her.

“What am I thinking, of course he’s like you. He took on Father!” Arlioth said smacking his forehead, “What did you name him? Red Paladin can’t possibly be his name.”

“Keith,” Twyla said.

“That’s horrible! You have to give him a suitable Galran name,” Arlioth said.

“Ji-hun talked me into it because his adoptive father had been named “Keith.” I’d have rather called the cub “Kioreth.””

“I’m guessing that’s where your dagger went?” Arlioth said.

“Yes,” Twyla said.

“You know, you might be the youngest, but you’re the only one of us to produce any offspring, at all,” Arlioth said standing up. “Your son is the first of his generation in our family.”

“I guess he is, isn’t he,” Twyla said crossing her arms, “Am I the only one of us stupid enough to get pregnant or impregnate another being?” Arlioth shrugged.

“I suppose the rest of us never wanted to have children,” he said, “And our sisters all made sure to get their injections before any trips to deep space just in case.”

“He was an alien, I thought we were genetically incompatible!” Twyla said.

“Your cub existing suggests otherwise,” Arlioth said. Twyla rolled her eyes,

“I am not talking about my sex life with you!”

———————————————————————— —————————

“Check this out, I managed to hack into a Galra feed without endangering the ship!” Pidge said as they gestured to their laptop which was connected to some drone bits Keith didn’t recognize. They must have gotten it while he was separated from the group. Allura who had been with the paladins also joined them in bunching around the laptop.

“That’s a lot of kids of Zarkon,” Hunk said.

“I thought my family was big,” Lance said. In total, Keith had Eight Aunts and Eight Uncles. There were pictures of each of the seventeen children in military uniforms. Keith noticed, with a shudder, two wore the robes of a Druid. He felt himself shaking a little and he felt cold like he had on the—

“Which one’s your mother?” Allura asked. Keith was snapped out of his flashback and shakily pointed to her. She was positioned on the far end, they were apparently in age order. Her Engineering uniform standing out in a stark contrast to the others.

“Are you alright, Shiro?” That made Keith look back at Shiro and Coran.

“I’ll be ok,” Shiro said. Keith could tell Shiro was lying, but didn’t press him.

“You know, she’s pretty for a Galra.” Everyone looked at Lance. “What? Obviously she takes after her mom and Keith takes after his dad. Though, what could she have seen in someone as ugly at Keith’s dad-hey!” Keith had “gently” punched Lance. The other paladin was rubbing his now bruised arm with a glare.

"What was that for, Mullet Mane!" Keith growled at him, but Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

“Keith, we need him remember? Or we can’t form Voltron,” Shiro said. Keith crossed his arms but did nothing further to the Blue Paladin.

“Couldn’t Allura pilot his lion?” Pidge said after thinking about it for a moment. Everyone stared at them as they thought about it.

“Allura fly the Blue Lion? No way! Blue loves me and only me!” Lance said puffing out his chest.

“Besides, I’m needed to fly the Castle Ship,” Allura said waving that notion off.

“See! You guys need me after all!” Lance said smugly.

“On second thought, maybe we should ask Coran if he’d be willing to fill in,” Shiro said. Everyone nodded.

“Hey!”

 

——————————— ————————————— —————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Ordinary Updates will be on Wednesdays, but I can't promise too much because school hasn't even gotten back into the swing of things yet.
> 
> Twyla's siblings, except for Lotor, will do just about ANYTHING for the baby of the family.
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————————
> 
> BTW: The song Lance is murdering is “Cuando me enamoro” by Enrique Iglesias featuring Juan Luis Guerra.
> 
> Check it out on Youtube. Lance does *not* do this song justice at all.
> 
>    
> Also, joke’s on Lance, Keith can sing, but he doesn’t want to reveal he’s a HUGE K-Pop fan. He knows he would never ever live it down. Shiro knows, but has been sworn to secrecy/Keith has equally good dirt on Shiro.
> 
> *coughclosetBrittanySpears,NSYNC,andOneDirectionfancough*


End file.
